1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring load acting on pipe supports, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring load acting on pipe supports, which is to measure actual loads acting on not only a clamp and hanger rod typed pipe support but also a structural member (such as a beam) typed pipe support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, pipe supports used in power plant and industry have not only a type of a clamp and hanger rod but also a type of a structural member such as a beam. An apparatus for measuring load for a clamp and hager rod typed pipe support has been invented, whereas an apparatus for measuring load for a structural member (such as a beam) typed pipe support has not been invented.
When a operating power plant is examined, it is observed that a pipe support using a structural member is in the air not contacting the pipe, or that a pipe support is deformed due to excessive load greater than a designed value. These two cases occur due to an installation error during construction of the pipe support, or due to deformation of the pipe support caused by excessive load generated in operating the power plant.
The pipe support being in the air not contacting the pipe does not support a load and transfers the load to an adjacent pipe supports. The load that acts on the adjacent pipe supports may exceed the designed value. The pipe support deformed due to the excessive load may be collapsed or destroy a pipe.
Thus, it is very required to accurately measure on the spot an actual load acting on a structural member (such as a beam) typed pipe support, and to examine whether the measured actual load exceeds the designed value. However, a measurement apparatus for a structural member (such as a beam) typed pipe support does not currently exist.
FIG. 1 illustrates a load measurement apparatus for performing a conventional method of measuring the load of a hanger installed on a pipe and evaluating the integrity of the hanger. The conventional method is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0053668. Reference numerals not described herein will be referred to Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0053668.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional equipment for measuring load applied to the hanger that supports the pipe uses an auxiliary device that includes an oil pressure cylinder 31, a load cell 91, and upper and lower supports 41 and 49.
The conventional equipment is only applied to a clamp and hanger rod typed pipe support, and thus cannot measure an actual load acting on a structural member (such as a beam) typed pipe support. Moreover, since the conventional equipment needs the auxiliary device, the structure of the conventional equipment is complicated, and thus the time and costs are required to install the complicated conventional equipment increase.